Strangers in the Dark
by LunarKisses
Summary: Sakura has just been crowned Top Female Assassin. Gaara has been named the new CEO of Sabaku Corp. As an old nemesis of his arises, he hires her, to erase him from the world. One thing he didn't count on though, was to teach her how to move on and live.
1. Chapter 1

Strangers in the Dark

So this is the replacement for my deleted story, Secret Obsession. I hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Important note: Different times or people or places are separated by an italiced word: Roman.

Got it? Thanks Now on to the story!!!!

_Prologue_

It was all so invigorating. The suspense, the urge to kill was mesmerizing and a deep influence on her.

To normal people, what she saw everyday would have made them gone home and never set foot out of the safety of their homes again.

Safety. That word was everything in the world we have now.

To her, it meant nothing. It was a fantasy book she would see then put back in the shelves among the others.

Because in her world, safety meant not completing the job. It would mean death for her, and she couldn't, no wouldn't, take that punishment just yet…

'Sakura? Did you spot the target already?' the receiver in her ear was expertly tucked inside, she also made sure her hair was in place, so no one would see it. As if anyone could see anything clearly in a bar anyway. It was too damn dark and crowded to see properly.

'Yes, but she's still conversing with way too many people. I can't kill her just yet. I have a plan already; just wait until the fireworks blow.' She cut off the receiver, said the password and threw it out the window. The good thing about it was, it would shut down and self-destruct once its assigned password was given.

She advanced slowly towards the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Cosmopolitan." She waited for a few minutes and he handed her the drink. She nodded at him and took a sip.

Once she finished, she left the bar and went inside the building across from it. The horrid thing though, was that it was a motel. An expensive one. She didn't mind and ignored the men's lustrous gazes. Motels like these were common in the country, she completely hated it.

'Once I get this job finished, I can go home. Now where's that room?' she never really took the elevator unless she was in a hurry so she went up the stairs. After climbing up two flights, she opened the door that led to more rooms. She finally found the room and went inside. It had red-colored wallpaper and a large bed in the side with a small closet by the window. She walked to the closet and took out a case. There were 8 devices and a small black box inside. She took out one of them and used it to make a small hole in the dark tinted window. After that, she put it back in and took out the last seven devices. She put them all together to make a sniper rifle and loaded it carefully with special ammo from the small black box.

'I have to do this fast.' The key to being an assassin was to never let his or her feelings get in the way of the job.

An assassin is a tool. It has no feelings. They are given a job, and they accept it. No questions asked except 'Who and When?'

Not many tools have backed away from their chosen career. Either they get killed or are no longer useful. Either way, you end up dead once you have lived out your use.

She checked her watch. 11:58.

'Now.'

Once it was 11:59, her target left her position and started to dance along with everyone by the window. It was New Years Eve after all. A time for celebration.

Her targets year was just about to end in about 30 seconds.

She positioned the gun in a way so the bullet would go straight out the small hole she made and immediately hit the person square in the forehead without the gun being seen.

Her collector said 'Immediate Death.'

Meaning? No time for hospitals for the target. Death was to be served on a platter for them tonight.

The countdown started, she could hear everyone in the bar chanting the number of time she had left.

"10…

9….

8…

7…

6…

5…"

She fired.

"4…

3…

2…

1!!" Roared the crowd. The fireworks exploded.

The bullet shoved itself in the targets forehead, just like how David shot the pebble at Goliath's forehead. The difference was, she was an assassin. An assassin who was ordered to kill the new Prime Minister of the United World.

Whose career as prime minister only lasted for a day.

Whose life only lasted for 42 years.

He had died.

Because of her.

An assassin, whose life was to kill for people who paid her vast sums of money.

And she didn't care. She was trained to not feel during a job.

She had time to think about her decision tonight and wash her hands when she reached her room.

The fireworks signaled her collector she finished her job.

Sakura Haruno.

The Most Wanted Female in the whole world since she was 20.

_Roman_

He sighed behind his mask and jumped down from the tall building. His trench coat hid his form perfectly. The only thing that gave him away was his gray hair that was stroked by the moon light.

He walked back to his room in the hotel where his pink-haired apprentice was…washing herself from the bloodshed she caused again.

At 1:36 am, he arrived at the hotel and walked to the elevator. He was too tired to take the stairs. He pulled out an orange book and started to read it. Once he was at his floor, he walked out, not taking his eyes once from the images etched on the book. He arrived at his door and pressed his wrist to the red scanner.

It beeped and allowed him access to the luxurious room. He tore his eyes from the book and took off his trench coat and lay down on the comfy bed where he resumed reading the naughty book.

'Time for Mr. Hand and his five assistants…'

_Roman_

She looked blankly at the marble floor where she sat under the shower head that washed away the guilt and blood she acquired that night.

'I'm a murderer. I am a tool. I live to kill. I can do nothing else. I can only do one thing. Kill.'

She looked out the window and saw the helicopters looking for the murderer who killed the new President.

'I'm a murderer. I am a tool. I live to kill. I can do nothing else. I can only do one thing. Kill.'

She repeated the mantra, over and over again, as if it would comfort her. It didn't. She didn't let the tears escape. She couldn't show weakness. Not in her life. Not now.

_What she didn't know was…her emotional barrier was going to be broken down by a customer who was about to throw her life in complete chaos._

_Lunar: So this is just the Prologue. Not the first chapter yet since I needed to introduce her and Kakashi to you guys! Read and Review!! Onegai!!! The first chapter is coming in a few hours _


	2. The Black Widow and Her Collector

Strangers in the Dark

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto.

Thank you so much for the reviews! They are appreciated! I need more reviews! Let's get the number to 10 reviews in this chappie okay??? If it goes higher than 10, the next chapter will be longer!!!

WARNING: GORE AND SLIGHT PEDOPHILIA IN THIS CHAPTER. ALL OF THE PLACES AND NAMES HERE ARE FICTIONAL. IF ANYONE HAPPENS TO BE NAMED AFTER ANYONE THAT DIES OR HAS ANY UNFORTUNATE HAPPENINGS TO THEM IN MY STORY, WELL THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM.

_Chapter 1: The Black Widow and her Collector_

Sakura, along with Naruto and Konohamaru were all adopted by Tsunade. She taught them to be kind and all a mother needs to teach her children. Tsunade was mayor of a small city in Japan at the time, who just gambled too much.

In her drunken state, she had accidentally bet hers and her children's lives at stake.

If she was left alive, she would have regretted gambling in the first place. But she wasn't.

The man she betted against was her classmate back when she was in elementary school. Orochimaru. He came to her city one morning and asked her if they could catch up. But Orochimaru, as sly as he was, was just there to look at her new children.

What she didn't know was, Orochimaru had become a pedophile at an unknown stage in his life. Not knowing this, she bragged to him her three beloved children. He loved all of them, and wanted them for himself. To get them was the only problem.

He had devised a plan within hours, after going to the bar where he got some information from the bartender himself. When they were young, Tsunade loved to bet, but Orochimaru wanted to make sure if she was still in the habit.

Sadly she was still caught in the net, and he had discovered her weakness.

When she realized what he really wanted, the poison he had slipped into her sake had already started its effect. In minutes she was dead.

He collected his prizes, but when he got there, all of them were gone except Konohamaru.

_How sad…he's still too young. If he finds out what will happen to his brother and sister, he'd go into a rage and try to kill me…I'll have to kill him. But not before peeking at him first. _

The insane man brought poor Konohamaru in one of the rooms. His screams were muffled, but the hiding Naruto and Sakura heard. They were hiding in the attic, but they knew they had to formulate a plan.

"Sakura-chan…what do we do? Uncle Orochimaru is really a bad man!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Be quiet" she hissed. "He might hear us." Her brilliant mind started to go into top speed when she heard the door below them slide open.

"He was too small…what a waste." The despicable man was starting to look for them.

"Narutoo-kuuun, Sakura-channn, where aree youuu? Come out so we can play!!" he said in a sing-song voice.

They covered their ears. It was too much to bear for their 8-year-old minds. Why would he do this? they asked.

Sakura tried to keep up a brave front, but she couldn't hold on to her sanity any longer. Naruto sensed her distress and hugged her to make her feel better.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered. "The bad man will go away soon…and once we're older…we'll kill him so we can get revenge."

"Naruto-kun, I'm afraid thing's will never be the same…"

"Don't worry, I promise I will protect you forever. I have superpowers remember?" he grinned.

"We have to get out of here…where is Shizune? What happened to the guards?"

"I don't know…"

They didn't know what to do, they were like young horses who were racing to survive.

They heard the steps going to the attics creak.

Sakura and Naruto both went to the deepest and darkest part of the room, they hoped he wouldn't find them.

"Sakura-chan?" he took another step.

"Naruto-kun?" his head could already be seen from behind their hiding places. It took all their strengths not to whimper and cry out.

He was already in the room, the only light from the attic came from downstairs. Orochimaru suddenly closed the door, cutting out the only source of light.

It was all so dark. So dark, even for Naruto, who once lived in the streets.

Sakura completely hated the dark. She couldn't bear it, but for Naruto, Konohamaru, and Tsunade, she held her tongue.

His steps made the floors creak; their hearts were full of fear and dread.

She could hear his steps coming closer to her hiding place, behind the sofa.

He was too close already.

She could bear the fear no longer.

She sprang from her hiding place in order to escape, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

But Orochimaru grabbed her hair and the scream she was trying to hold in finally was free.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto came out of his hiding place behind one of the think curtains. Now they were both in arms length of death.

"I really like this game! We should play it more don't you think?" he giggled and both Sakura and Naruto gagged.

He brought them downstairs, he strapped Naruto to the chair and dragged Sakura across the room. He kicked things out of the way, making such a racket.

'Please, anyone…please rescue us.' She prayed to the gods.

The sick man licked his dry lips; his snake-like eyes glowed.

His cold hands were everywhere, she struggled and screamed, but this only seemed to make him more excited. Naruto was frozen to his seat. His fear captured his heart.

Orochimaru started to peel her clothes off, she screamed as loud as she could. She screamed for Naruto who stayed frozen in fear. She screamed for her beloved mother Tsunade. She screamed for Konohamaru, whose screams echoed in her mind.

"HELP ME!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEASE!!!!" suddenly, she was struck by a cold hand.

"Shut up you little witch! No one's going to save you! You and Naruto are mine forever!!!" his insane scream was unbelievably strong.

This woke up Naruto from his spell.

"Sakura-chan! LET GO OF HER! STOP TOUCHING HER!" screamed Naruto.

Suddenly, the door opened. A white-haired man, with red streaks on his face stood at the door. His face had so much anger on his once happy face.

"Let. Her.Go." he hissed quietly. And he charged at the deranged man who was about to kill Sakura.

Orochimaru let go of Sakura and charged at the man as well; he pulled out a dagger he had in his belt and sliced at the white-hired man.

Naruto struggled to get free now that Sakura was somewhat safer than she was minutes before. He knew she needed him. He knew she kept up a brave front for him and Konohamaru, but now her mask was thrown off. She was hysterical. His inner-demon stirred and the unbelievably, his nails started to grow sharply.

He didn't care about how his appearance changed, he sliced off the ropes and once he was free, he ran to Sakura who was crying into hysterics and whimpering at the same time.

"Sakura-chan? It will all be okay…I'm here…I'll protect you." He said soothingly.

2 years later….

After Orochimaru escaped from jail, Sakura vowed to avenge Konohamaru and Tsunade. She trained and pushed herself, and so did Naruto. Together they would kill the bastard that killed their mother and brother. They knew he was a pedophile, and one of them had to seduce him and kill him. Sakura volunteered. Naruto disagreed.

"No! I will not let you do it! You've been through too much Sakura-chan! I can't let you go through that horrible ordeal again!"

"Naruto, I have to do this! I have to get revenge! If I can't do this, I'll live in fear all my life! You can't order me around! This is MY life."

"I am part of your life Sakura! Every day, I see you training and pushing yourself till you have no more energy left! You can't expect me to see you go through any more pain! That horrible man will know it's you!"

"That's exactly why he'll want me! He wants to finish me Naruto! And once he thinks I'm vulnerable, I'll make him pay for everything he's done! Every life he's taken, and most of all, the happiness he made us sacrifice!"

"No! I won't let you!"

Sakura barged out of his room angrily. She knew Naruto was protective of her, but she HAD to do this. She couldn't sleep properly. She couldn't even close her eyes without his own snake eyes peering hungrily at her.

'This stops now.' She thought. 'No more nightmares. I will get my revenge Orochimaru.'

The next year, she went to look for the man who destroyed her life.

Now, let me tell you. Losing any part of your family tragically with you witnessing the event can leave a tremendous scar on your life. Many people can never fully recover from the trauma inflicted upon them. Some, lose themselves to the insanity and lose their minds and go in a killing spree, or kill themselves to relieve the pain. Only 1 of the population would be able to find a person who is able to successfully give them back the safety and comfort that was once taken from them. It is rare, but possible.

Taking revenge could be an answer, but it will not give you back the happiness you once had though. This is the tragedy inflicted upon many people.

Many would disagree with me, but it's the hard truth. Revenge will only give you the satisfaction of knowing that the person who hurt is dead. But that satisfaction will only last for a short time. What will the person do now? For a long time, that person's only goal would have be one thing: Revenge. That person would have never even thought about when he or she would have thought of a well-deserved vacation or when to shop for more food.

They would have been focused on only one thing. It is like a parasite actually. Revenge would only produce more revenge. It is an endless cycle in this world, that is valued by many.

When she killed Orochimaru, she was so happy. She had the joy of knowing the person who killed her beloved mother and brother died a most painful death.

The euphoria only lasted for a good while.

Naruto not only was he mad at her for leaving on her own, and making him worry about what happened to her, but he was also furious that she never even told him what she was going to do.

He didn't speak to her for a long time. Not even now. She didn't know how he was anymore, and where was he.

They stopped speaking a long time ago. She missed him so much, but she had too much pride to even look for him and apologize.

And it was better this way. If she wasn't speaking to him anymore, her enemies would not have anything to push her with whatsoever.

Yes, she thought. What she did was for him.

'Who am I fooling?' she ruefully smiled. 'I miss him. I love him. And I have too much pride to even LOOK for him. I make my job as an excuse. I'm a failure. What kind of daughter am I?'

She thought for a minute.

'Oh yeah…the sort of daughter that my own parents would give up and leave on some adoption agency.'

"Sakura?" knocked Kakashi.

"You have a new job."

She tore the seal open of the large brown envelope and looked at it's contents.

Black Widow,

Your target is a man named Solomon Goldsmith. His pictures are in the envelope, look at them carefully, they may have released a decoy. 

He will be arriving in Canada on August 05, 2008 on the Stockholm Airport. 

Immediate Death.

_Roman._

_5 hours later…_

Hatake Kakashi, collector of Haruno Sakura was typing an email to an unknown person.

_She's doing well. Just last night, she has just killed the most important man in the world. Watch the news, they have all sorts of theories on who did it. Of course they're right on track on who it is. They just don't know how to find her. She's a great assassin, completely focused and would not go back on her job. _

_Though I fear for her sanity. Her medication isn't taking any more effect. I think her immune system has finally blocked it. Please send us new ones. _

_By the way, send the money through the usual bank account._

_When she has a new job, you know how to reach me. _

_-Collecter_

He pressed send and watched as a new window popped up.

Message Sent.

He sighed and closed the laptop.

_She's getting farther everyday. Though she is the perfect assassin, her effectiveness can weaken if we don't put in SOME emotion in her. A human was never supposed to act this way. If this keeps up, she won't be a human much longer and they'll have to dispose of her…what do I do? _

For the first time, Hatake Kakashi didn't know what to do. And what does a genius with no answer do? Read a perverted book to take his mind off things.

_Roman_

In another country.

"Mr. Sabaku, you have been called to your father's office." His secretary then told him his schedule for the day. She knew he wasn't listening to any of what she said, because she'll give him a copy anyway.

"And after you meeting with the Chairman, a Mr. Uzumaki Naruto would like to speak to you."

"Is that it for today?'"

"Yes sir."

"Then give me my copy and get out."

She bowed in respect and left the room, muttering about how arrogant men could be these days.

The red-haired young man left his office and walked to the elevator and walked in. Then he pressed the button marked 27 and watched as the doors closed silently. He closed his eyes and pondered on what his father could want.

'Maybe he wants to send me on another wild goose chase. I'll kill him if he does that again.'

His 20 seconds of peace were over when the bell dinged.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked to the grand double doors that led to his father's office. He pushed his sleeve up a bit and put his wrist against the scanner.

"Access granted" came a voice.

Then a small machine came out of the wall.

"Please stand still." Said the machine.

A green light scanned his whole form before he was granted permission to enter.

As always, his father's desk was stacked with papers and he couldn't help but wonder how Temari would have to deal with this when she inherited the company.

"Sit down Gaara." Came his father's voice.

Gaara walked to one of the big comfy chairs and sat down and waited for his father to start speaking again.

"As you know, the time has come for me to appoint the new heir to the company. Let me be blunt with you Gaara, since that's always worked best with you. You are going to inherit this company. Temari has decided to take charge of one of our hotels in the Bahamas. Besides, you were the one who seemed to take more interest in this company more than your two siblings."

"What about Kankuro?"

"Kankuro has pursued his career as both an owner in one of our major gaming companies and a master puppeteer. The latter is an embarrassment really, but I don't care." The old patriarch cough into a handkerchief and gave Gaara the trademark glare of the family.

"I hope you won't bring failure to this family and company Gaara. You know the consequences. If you have any enemies, just do what I did. Hire an assassin to wipe them off the planet. I'm sure you won't have any objections, unless of course you have any more questions?"

"When."

"Excuse me?"

"When will I take charge?" he asked again.

"In two weeks time, you have plenty of time to take a vacation. I recommend it, before casting yourself in this hellhole of arrogant businessmen and ignorant employees."

"I don't need a vacation."

"Do whatever you want, but I suggest you clear your minds of any problems before taking on this job. It demands your attention, just like a new born baby."

He stood up from his chair. The old man looked exactly like Gaara, only he had blue eyes and he was free from eye bags. He no longer had the lean but muscular physique that Gaara has, but he still had the aura of a ferocious tiger.

"So my boy, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good, now leave, I have a lunch appointment with Mr. Hanizuka."

Gaara assumed his father was meeting with the family lawyer so he can continue the will he started yesterday.

He stood up from his chair, and gave his father a deep bow.

"Thank you for this opportunity father." Then he stood upright and left the room with his head held high. He could no longer hide the smirk and let it spill on his handsome face.

'_I knew letting Temari meet Shikamaru would make her want to move there. As for Kankuro, well I already knew he wanted to become a gamer producer. He can't stop talking about them. I'm surprised he's even able to keep his status as a ladies man up.'_

He walked back to his office and found Naruto waiting in there already.

"Gaara! Good to see you! How's things?" greeted Naruto. He stood up from his chair, and gave his old friend a friendly pat in the back.

"I just came from a meeting with my father."

"Oh? And what did the old man say?" Naruto offered his friend some brandy he dug out from his friend's well stocked bar.

"Nothing really, just told me I am going to inherit this company in two weeks time."

"You call that nothing? You have more arrogance and ego than a proud male peacock would ever acquire in its entire life! I hardly think you call that nothing."

"You know me too well Naruto."

"I know, now what sly plan did you brew to make both Temari and Kankuro back out of acquiring the company?"

"Matchmaking and Manipulation."

"I never thought you, Sabaku Gaara, would resort to an old wives plan of matchmaking!" he guffawed and nearly choked on his drink.

"It wasn't me who was matchmaker you idiot. I hired Yamanaka."

"Oooh, right."

"Hn."

"By the way," Naruto sat up from his seat and gave the red-head an opened letter. "guess who I just found out is coming?"

Gaara opened the letter and read it.

"So the bastards coming…"

"Aw come on Gaara! Don't be so hard on him!" exclaimed Naruto and got more brandy for the two of them.

"Hard on him? If I had my way, he would have been dead by now."

"I know that, that's why I told you, so I can tell you, that the letter was sent two days ago."

Gaara saw the date the bastard was scheduled to arrive. 8/05/2008.

"What day is it today?" he demanded.

A sly grin came up on Naruto's face.

"August 5, 2008."

His buzzer rang.

"Mr. Sabaku, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke is here."

In came a certain raven-haired man with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new CEO of Uchiha Inc." drawled Gaara.

**Lunar: Okay, this is the official first chapter of 'Strangers in the Dark' I hope you guys liked it! **

**You know the drill! Read and review!**

**PLEASE review!!! PLEASE!!! I NEED THEM!!! X3**


End file.
